After the Blood of Olympus
by Mythology12
Summary: After the war with Gaea, our seven heroes defeat Mother Earth. What happens afterwards? They settle down and maybe even start a some families. Now, how about an epic adventure with all the seven's kids?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: A lot of the characters in the story were created by Rick Riordan. Tribute to R.R.**

* * *

_Jack_

Do not believe my dad. He's only saying that so you don't discover your awesome hidden powers and become a bigger big shot than him. You may have heard of my father, Percy Jackson, who saved the world like, only two times from evil psychos trying to take over the world. Not a big deal. Even though it was against like, evil or earth itself. Yeah, it's pretty confusing, saving the world from the world… you know just forget about it. I say anything. Don't tell my parents. My name is Jack Jackson (yeah yeah. Jack Jackson. Very funny). I'm twelve years old, and way better than my dad. I saved the world when I was younger, so that makes me better. My seven year old sister, Melissa, the person standing next to me as I'm recording, is telling me to hurry up with the story or else she'll tell our dad what I said. Fine.

It all started when I woke up in our house and realized it was the first day of summer, and this year, I get to go to Camp Half-Blood for the first time as an official "happy camper" (tours aren't exactly the same). Melissa was sitting on me yelling in my ear to wake up. I slapped Melissa into submission and slowly got up. I went to the dinner table in my underwear since I was lazy. "Jack, get dressed, why can't you be more like Melissa?" my mother screamed over the oven, so I naturally ignored her. She saved the world with my dad and she's pretty boss too. Ever heard of Annabeth Chase? She and my dad dated since, the beginning of time. [ow, mom] My mom just slapped me saying that she's not that old, and she had dated my dad for nine years, blah blah blah, whatever, and a bunch of other boring details.

I ate breakfast slowly. You know one of those lazy mornings when you don't feel like doing _anything _active, then I got dressed and took a shower (no need to take off my clothes, they stay dry if i want them to). It started as a good day so I tried extra hard to keep it that way, no threats to drown my sister for being annoying for a good 30 minutes. We all got into the modern chariot of damnation and started to talk like normal families, well, sort of. One, the drivers only have one eye in total, so everyone is a bit busy crashing into the walls of the car. Two, we _are _a demigod family so we talk about unusual stuff like: "So how was the quest yesterday" (even though I don't go on quests yet,) and " Can I have a dangerous weapon that nobody my age can have?" (which is one of the most normal sentences demigod can say of my age).

We got off the car/ chariot of damnation, and found some people waiting for us. I was shocked to see, Piper McLean and Jason Grace, with their son, Evan, and their daughter, Claire. Then there was Leo Valdez and Calypso, who doesn't have a last name, with Tyler, Shawn, and Heather. Their three children. Frank Zhang and his wife, Hazel Levesque, must've come all the way from Camp Jupiter in California with the kids. Collin and Ashley Zhang. Wait, wait, wait, who was that girl about a few names back? Oh yeah, Claire. She was outstanding! Holy Poseidon, I'm not exactly wearing the best clothes ever, what if she thought I was stupid looking, ahhhhh! Then I cowardly ran for the lake and jumped in it, yeah, very heroic right? No, it was stupid. I got out, embarrassed, and greeted everyone. A few hi there and a few how's it going there, then the embarrassing hi, your hot! Then the running of the lake again. Well, I blew it, Claire is looking at me like I'm a madman; the perfect way to start camp, right? Anyway, I got a pretty good talk-to from my mom, then a pep talk about girls from dad, which I promptly failed by saying, "Why would I need advice from you? You lost Calypso to Leo of all people and got mom!", then all that ended up with a slap from all the girls at camp.

I was pretty disappointed by all this, I lost my chance at the hottest girl at camp (wait, I just got a glimpse of the Aphrodite cabin, so maybe not), all the girls hate me, and the girls who don't will probably tell their friends which cuts my future connection to any girls, even Aphrodite ones. I kinda also hurt dad's feelings. He's eating donuts by the lake muttering about Mom, Leo, and Calypso. Well, yeah. Then Chiron came (finally,) and led us all to the were the run of the mill cabins, except the added stuff, like the solid gold one (I've gotta get a jack hammer for a piece of it) and the Aphrodite cabin (hot girls, I've said enough).

Then there was the mess hall and the Big House. Although, I was distracted by Claire's awesomeness and couldn't focus much. According to dad, I'm not supposed to date yet… but as the mortals these days say, a lot, " YOLO!" (Apparently it means, you only live once, but technically, that's not true. I mean, Orpheus almost got his babe back alive until... he looked back...) As I was saying… the camp was over all awesome but there were downsides too, such as the schedule (I'm more of a no schedule person) and that girl named Constance Yukimura or something… Umm... Anyway, my sister is getting annoyed with me for taking so long and some asian dude with a bow and quiver with him (gotta ask mom about my weapon…) is walking towards me weirdly… his nametag said his name was Davis Yub or whatever. Anyway… my idiot sister is going to record now so bye and please don't stop reading because of my lame sister's boring you to death with all her smartness and whatnot.


	2. Chapter 2

_Melissa_

Piper McLean is a daughter of Aphrodite, she has brown hair and gave her cornucopia to her daughter, Claire. Her father is a movie star and she has no siblings. She can charmspeak, and she looks beautiful. Jason Grace is son of Jupiter. Blonde hair, scar under his lip when he tried to eat a stapler. He grew up in the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter, but chose Greek for his girlfriend and for his comfort. He has lightning powers and can summon the wind to fly around like a blonde Peter Pan. One sister, Grecian, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Never met her, but they say she's a hunter of Artemis. I respect that. No dating boys! Yeah! I'm an independant woman. Dating gets in the way of school and important things. Anyways, moving on. Two kids. Evan age twelve. Birthday, March twenty first, blonde hair, ever changing eye color, and pretty skinny. He has lightning and Peter Pan powers like his dad, and has one sister, Claire. Claire is- how to describe her, no no no, not hot, Jack, you had your chance (seriously, what does he see in her? Ow. Claire just hit me). She's a brunette with blue eyes and was fit. I like it. She's still pretty, even though I just insulted her back there. She can charmspeak and is keeper of the cornucopia.

Leo Valdez is a scrawny adult who, as far as I've heard, has been that way since he saved the world. Still growing, but still seriously short. He has brown hair and he's from Houston. He's got elfish features that make him look mischievous. Which he is. He is a total jokester and is good with kids (because he is one maybe). He's also son of Hephaestus, god of fire and forges. So he can build pretty much anything. Leo's wife, Calypso, is the daughter of the titan Atlas. That doesn't make her evil. Leo isn't that bad at choosing, no matter how crazy he is. She's got cinnamon brown hair and must be pretty old because she was on Ogygia for like, three thousand years. She never aged though, because she looks like she's twenty two. Together, Leo and Calypso have three kids. Shawn, Tyler, and Heather. Shawn and Tyler can both build, and use fire. Heather can enchantedly sing and weave. Like that would be any use- wait, never mind. Grandmother Athena would blast me to bits if I said that weaving was no point. It's her specialty.

My name is Melissa Jackson. My annoying brother, Jack was the one you heard before. You're probably thinking I'm a stalker because I have all that information, and my brother thinks so, but there's a little something called research. I don't think Jack's ever heard of it. Those were some examples of the research I do, and the stories I pay attention to. Unlike Jack, who doesn't listen when our parents start talking about the days when they saved the world. I find those stories to be quite the interest. Hey, let me talk a bit sis. Technically, researching other people's lives is stalking. OW! Sorry about that… my brother's a big pain in the podex (latin is the new cool… at least for me)!

I'm three years younger then my brother which makes me nine years old. Just because I'm younger, doesn't mean Jack's smarter. I'm the brains in the family along with my mother. Jack's telling me to hurry up with the story. Alright, where did he leave off? Wow, we've been blabbing for a while and still haven't gotten five minutes into the actual story have we? Okay, so, we got tour of the cabins even though I knew what Camp Half-Blood looked like. Again, research, Jack. There was a girl who smiled as she walked past. Little did I know, she would be very important in the future. Jack said her name was... ah yes. Constance Yukimura. She was with her friend Davis Yu (never mind, she gave Davis a dirty look for "accidentally" nearly killing her with his bow and arrow). Constance seems odd with her army jacket and dirty looks and knife and whatnot… I've got to keep a close eye on her.

So Chiron said he didn't know what cabin to put us in because Mom's an Athena girl and Dad's a Poseidon guy. So we got to choose. Naturally opted for the Athena cabin. Jack went for the Poseidon cabin. I settled down my suitcases. Yes, I had many suitcases, Jack, and yes, they held important things like books. Unlike you, you brought your Wii U and games. Luckily I brought Mom's game, the building one. Oh my gosh. Getting off topic again. After putting my stuff in the trunk at the foot of the bunk bed, I explored the Athena cabin. It was simply wonderful. All the beds were pushed to one side to make room for desks, bookshelves, and battle cabinets (finally people with sense! Unlike my brother, work and stuff is way more important than sleep). Next was lunch. All the kids sat at one table. There were six other kids at our table besides Jack and myself. Tyler was busy guarding the tree so that left Evan and Claire Grace, Shawn and Heather Valdez, and Rilee and Ashley Zhang. We got along pretty well. We got our food and dumped some in the braziers to offer to the gods.

Barbeque for lunch. Yum. I may not seem it, but I love Coke. Also surprising, Jack likes sparkling water. Our goblets filled with whatever we wanted. "Cheers!" we all yelled, "To a great summer!" While we were all eating, two athletic kids sat at the table next to us. I recognized them as Constance Yukimura and Davis Yu. Constance was fairly pretty. She had dark brown eyes (but rumor has it, when she gets really mad, they're blood red, scary), Dark brown hair with a blood red ombre highlight (Like her rumored eyes). I liked her outfit. An orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt with white jean shorts and an army jacket. Dark blue converse. Davis York however… also fairly good looking, I guess, not really caring about his looks, Jack would befriend this guy almost immediately. You're probably wondering why they stood out when they were at the other table. It was because they were sitting on the table, eating. Everyone at the table stopped eating and stared. Davis and Constance looked up as if noticing us for the first time. Which wasn't true. Constance put her Conversed feet on our table, and Davis's unused napkin was also on the table. Davis had barbeque sauce all over his face, while Constance only had a few stains here and there around her mouth, which she immediately wiped off with her napkin.

There was an awkward silence so I introduced myself first. I stayed very careful. Davis had a quiver of arrows and a bow strapped to his back and Constance had a sword strapped to her waist that kept sparking. I had no weapon yet. No defense. "Hello," I started simple, "my name's Melissa. Grand daughter of Athena." Davis tilted his head and smiled. "Davis Yu, son of Apollo. This evil looking person is Constance Yukimura" Constance shot Davis a murderous look. Then gave me a mysterious smile. She stuck her hand out. "Daughter of Hecate." I hesitated a little, but took her hand and shook it. Hecate was the goddess of magic. She could control the mist. Her children probably could too.

Just then, the sound of a conch horn blared.

"The camp is being attacked?" Heather screeched over the panicked people, a little slow on that thought, girl, I thought, everyone except for her was running for Half-Blood hill. After a few moments, she ran after us. I don't know how we could defend Camp Half-Blood with no weapons. the other campers had weapons, but not us. I saw my dad running toward the magic barrier with his infamous sword, Riptide or Anaklusmos in Greek. Constance and Davis were in the back of the group like me and Jack. She smiled wickedly. "This will be fun." This girl was so violent she could've been a daughter of Ares.

" I don't see the fun in the camp being invaded, Constance!" Tyler retorted.

"It's not an invasion, sadly, not as much fun. It's a robbery." Constance replied.

"How would you know Constance, or do you have a part in this 'robbery'?" Shawn asked her, she shook her head. "No, I used magic to see farther, like how I can steal your wallet!" Constance giggled, and held up a brown wallet. While Shawn was running for his wallet back, she tossed it to Davis. He slipped through the crowd of demigods and was gone. I heard someone scream. A pair of binoculars appeared in Constance's hands. She looked through them. "The fleece is gone!" She reported and everyone who heard went into mayhem.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Sorry for all the typos. Melissa is nine, not five. And excuse all the spelling mistakes. I proof-read as much as I could but I'm still not sure if they're all gone. At least five reviews for more!**

**Disclaimer: A lot of the characters you see in the story were created by Rick Riordan. Tribute to R.R.**

* * *

_Davis_

I was seriously depressed… so I ate a lot of Barbecue. I've been at Camp Half-Blood for five years (I'm twelve right now), but all those times, I've been hiding something. I've been on the run for all those years before I got to Camp. I ran away mostly to keep my family safe. It was tough for the first few days, but I got used to it. I had a bow and arrow from a hunting store, but the bow was my own design. Bamboo and string. Not the best, but it works. Then a few months after I ran away, I met some ratty clothed girl… she had a weapon and I knew from experience that she's not going to play fair. When it comes down to survival of the fittest, and walking away, she's going to choose to attack. So I decided to get it over with and loaded by bow and fired at will. There was no way I could have missed, she was standing five feet away from me. Yet they did. Now I was doomed. She looked like she would slit my throat without a second thought. So I shot some more arrows but they veered away from the general direction of the girl. _It's like magic _I thought.

Finally, one lone arrow bypassed the defenses and grazed the back of her fingers, knocking her weapon out of her hand. I was so caught up with surviving and the magic shield that I didn't notice the weapon she held. It was an ornate carved knife made from some sort of material that seemed like bronze and not bronze at the same time. I thought for too long. While I was thinking the girl gathered her senses and attacked using her fists. They pummeled me and it hurt way too much. I decided to attack as well so, I fought back. The first punch was jarring, I felt like I punched a brick wall (I know by experience) and I was nowhere close to this mystery girl. Then I decided to be diplomatic because it was way more than evident that I was outmatched. "Hey, we came to a misunderstanding, how about we…" I got cut off because she punched my jaw hard. I tried again but failed worse than last. Finally, I saw an opening I striked hard. I pummeled her over and over again until she fell to the ground. "Look, I don't want to fight and I bet you don't either, so suck it up and listen. We will survive better as a team than solo. You're ugly, but survival's better than anything." I said then I was surprised when she agreed. "Fine _Punk_, but you'd better stay out of my way." That was the first time I've heard her talk and even though she was about seven years old, her voice seemed vaguely familiar...

She ran and I had to work hard to follow her. "Hey…what… is...your..name?" I asked, tired of calling her the girl or whatever. Without looking back, she said, "You go first. I don't trust you, _Punk_."

"Davis Yu" She didn't react.

"I'm Constance Yukimura, daughter of Hecate"

"Wait, did you say Hecate, as in Greek Goddess of magic and all sorts? Are you crazy or something? Do you have problems 'cause they're just myths…"

She stopped in her tracks and I ran into her. She turned around and stared at me with dark brown eyes "Gods and goddess are very real." she moved a hand to her pocket where she clearly had things to shut up annoying people. Her eyes burned defiantly. They were definitely red. "and in case you didn't listen in social studies class, sometimes the gods come down, hook up with mortals and make _kids_" she gestured to me, then herself.

"I know, I know, they're called demigods I literally taught my social studies class before running away"

"Exactly, and from the look of your fondness of long range weapons, you're an Apollo kid!"

"Oh, ok, I thought you were going to say that I'm a wet willied wuss of a 7 year old."

"that too." she added.

"Gee, thanks, you're getting kinder and kinder each moment." I replied sarcastically.

She scoffed. "Let's get going. We've got a long way to go."

"To where?" I asked, dumbfounded. She told me about Camp Half-Blood while she bandaged the wound on her hand that I gave her (great move, me). It sounded great. I mean it's true all I heard was, blah blah campfire, blah blah Greek, blah blah capture the flag, and so on (I also heard Aphrodite cabins, and I know that Aphrodite is the goddess of love and _beauty_. I couldn't wait). We didn't come across any monsters for a while, which was weird. Later I found out Constance was shrouding us with the mist. I think she said that we looked like dogs or something. Then, after a couple of days, we came to our first monster. A Hydra.

I notched an arrow, and Constance took out a business card. I imagined what she would have said. _Hello sir, my name's Constance, this is my business card. Call us sometime! _That thought amused me, but she didn't do that. Instead, the card disappeared, replaced by an ornately carved knife, which she used to nearly kill me, then it elongated into a sword; the blade was half gold, half bronze. It crackled with electricity. She smiled evilly. "Let's have a little _fun_!"

On the word fun, she jumped into action, slashing at the body. I went straight for the heads. Arrow. Arrow. Arrow. Arrow. Arrow. All five heads thumped to the ground. "Ew!" I screeched.

"You idiot!" Constance stormed up to me, her irises completely blood red. "Don't you know what happens when you cut off a Hydra head?"

"Yes, they grow two more, I did it from instinct, battle reflexes. _Sorry_." I defended. The hydra stood up with ten heads this time. For the first time ever, and probably the only time ever, she looked a little scared.

"If we die, it's your fault."

I tried to lift both our spirits. "Hey, I am _not _dying with _you_." I argued. She nodded her head.

"Agreed. Let's fight." I'm pretty sure we both knew how to defeat a hydra. Burn the stubs before they grow back. I racked my brain.

Hecate could summon fire.

"How's your fire?" I yelled as I dodged a hydra head. She laughed, almost evilly, and her hand set ablaze. "I'll burn them, you cut them." she agreed. I shot an arrow. _Thump_. A hydra head fell to the ground. "TIMBER!" I screamed.

"PULL!" she replied as she shot a fireball. It became a routine. "TIMBER!" "PULL!" "TIMBER!" "PULL!" Until the hydra was dead. After the hydra was on the ground, I kicked it for good measure. Constance shivered. Then she took off into the streets. The mortals didn't seem to notice her as she slid over the hood of the cars. I ran after her. Only a little less stealthy. Cars honked and squealed to a stop when I ran across the street.

I found Constance in an alley about a mile away. She looked up at the night sky. "What was that?" I asked, kind of annoyed, she just ran off after we totally busted that hydra. "If I didn't know better, I say you were trying to get rid of me."

"I wasn't."

"Looked like it."

"Don't joke around with me."

"Then why did you just run when we beat a hydra?"

"I- I-"

Then I noticed a tear streaming down Constance's face. She turned her back to me and sat down, shivering and hugging herself. "Look I-I'm sorry," I stuttered, although I didn't know what I did wrong, "Was it something I said?" She didn't stop crying. The tears just kept coming. I sat against the wall and told her to sit next to me, but not too close (I had to keep the mood light, and she smelled like sewage). She did as I said. Probably the only time she ever actually listened to me. "So did you run away too?" I sighed, it wasn't the best topic to talk about, but at least it got her face out her hands. She shook her head, then hesitated.

"Kind of, not exactly, no" she murmured.

"I left my family so they would be safe."

Constance took a shaky breath. "My family..." she hesitated to the count of forty.

"Yes? I don't have all day."

"They died"

I didn't know how to respond so I went old fashioned, "Okay..." I didn't want to ask, but curiosity got the best of me.

"How?" She turned away, obviously hiding an expression of pain.

"My step-mom, my dad, and my older brother, all died when a hydra attacked our home. At least, my parents did for sure. My brother's body was never found. The house was burned down to the ground along with all of my weapons, books of spells, etcetera. I was training on the roof of an abandoned apartment. I survived."

"Oh." I said in a small voice.

I was ripped out of my flash back by my brother, Derrick Yu, who was pulling on my sleeve. "The camp's in danger!" He screamed, he was only nine and looked pretty scared, but he was pretty smart. He works as a part-time tour guide during the year. Which suits him because he's like a verbal train when he talks to you. That's when we ran out to the hill, and Constance tossed me Shawn's wallet. I dashed off squeezing between the campers, chuckling gleefully. It was just like when I was on the run. I heard it when Constance reported that the fleece was gone. _Another thief, _I thought_, game on. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! So I pretty much lied about the reviews... I wanted more than one review (I actually wanted five,) and so far my writing partner and I have only had two reviews for the entire story. But I'm impatient and I know the few of you who are reading want to continue with the story. This time I'm setting the standards pretty low. Two reviews for the chapter and we'll post the next chapter. Again sorry for the mistakes.**

**Tribute to R.R.**

* * *

_Jack_

Constance Yukimura was the most mysterious and odd person I've ever met. When I heard the fleece was stolen, I thought, _so? _Then my sister started yelling at me that the fleece kept the tree alive, and the tree protects the camp with a barrier. Well how was I supposed to know that? Melissa says, _research_. Yeah right, never.

Chiron galloped over. "Oh dear, I was afraid this would happen."

My mom looked really worried, like, about to cry. "Chiron? Is there anything we can do for now?" Mom looked at Chiron hopefully. The old mentor smiled kindly. "Of course my dear. Wait one moment." he cantered off and soon came back with three twelve-year-old looking kids. "This is Constance Yukimura, Davis Yu, and Daphne Reid." Daphne was a daughter of Demeter, so it would make sense that Chiron would bring her. She smiled and winked at me. I said something real smart like, "Hum huh uh… hi."

Davis touched the tree, and put his ear to it, as if listening to it's heartbeat. Constance faced the tree and put out her hand. Mist swirled around the tree to the spot where the fleece was. A golden fleece appeared on a branch of the tree. A golden line traced from Davis's hand to the fleece. Healing magic. Finally, Daphne raised her arms, and the tree sprouted leaves and was healthy, which was seriously weird considering it had been dying two seconds ago. Then all three kids collapsed at the base of the tree, exhausted. I guess making a replica of something real powerful like that takes a lot of energy. The campers started murmuring. Chiron ordered the campers to stay calm. "This will keep the tree alive for a while. We will have a council meeting in twenty minutes."

I went back to the Poseidon cabin with my dad, who was fidgeting with his camp necklace. "Dad, don't you need to go to the war council meeting?" He looked at me. His sea green eyes were full of worry. "I'm too old to do this." he murmured, even though he was only like, 35? "How about you go in my place Jack? Just don't do anything stupid or embarrassing please." I nodded. I may have seemed calm, but I was freaking out on the inside. Me? Going to the war council? It seemed like a dream.

The war council was actually pretty awkward. Not because there were all adults and just me, a kid, because there were no adults, except for Chiron. There was a lot of campers. Evan, from the Zeus cabin, Ashley and Rilee from the Hades cabin, Constance from the Hecate cabin, Davis from the Apollo cabin, Daphne from Demeter, I could go on and on. Claire from Aphrodite, Joe, Collin, Wilbur. What- no, who rather who, surprised me the most was that my sister came for the Athena cabin. She waved at me. Her eyes said, _Oh my gods! I can't believe I'm representing the _Athena _cabin! _I couldn't believe it either, and I guess it showed in my expression because Melissa gave me a hard look.

Chiron stood at the head of the table, looking very uncomfortable. I guess discussing war plans with a bunch of pre-teens isn't exactly relaxing. He cleared his throat. "As you all know, the fleece was stolen. Only thanks to Constance, Davis, and Daphne, we are now aware of it." Collin raised his hand awkwardly.

"Where's the pizza? That's all I came for." several kids nodded in agreement. Constance stabbed a knife into the ping pong table.

"This is serious! Stay focused!" she commanded. Nobody interrupted after that. Probably because they didn't want to be beheaded. Then, A man with blond hair came in the room and had a serious look on his face (I also noticed that he looked way better than dad).

"Chiron, bad news..."

* * *

**Sorry that it's a short chapter... we just wanted to give you guys a cliffhanger. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know it's a bit late but here's chapter five! I hope you like it! Again sorry for spelling mistakes and any confusion. I hope it's all cleared up by the thingy at the end. If there's any more questions, review! I hope to post again soon! Let's have 5 reviews this time!**

**Tribute to R&R!**

* * *

_Claire_

I'd just like to say, I do think Jack is pretty cute, but not enough for me. I've been known to convince people to steal and do things just because I look pretty. I got chewed out afterwards, but it was worth it to alter people's desires using my looks. I even made Jack jump into the river. _OW! Those nails are delicate! _That was Jack, he just hit me because he didn't know I made him do that.

So my dad came into the room during the council meeting and said that there was bad news. "Yes Jason?" Chiron asks, looking a million years older.

"Reyna is missing." My dad murmured. Everyone started bursting out things. Joe kept screaming two words over and over again, but they sounded blended together. "Who'sReynaWho'sReynaWho'sReyna?"

"Who? Where? Huh? Guys? Pizza?"

"CALM DOWN!" Constance yelled.

Everyone eventually settled down. "Reyna is the praetor of Camp Jupiter with Frank. She..." his voice cracked, " is missing." Everyone stared at him like, "why should we care?" Then he explained that she was a very strong demigod blah blah blah, and that if she got captured, this is bad.

" Dad, who _is _she?" I asked, he sounded caring and I had to get the dirt on him, even if he _is _my father.

"She, as I said, is the praetor of the Roman demigods." repeated Dad, maybe I missed that part.

" Wait, weren't you praetor too dad? I heard from Jack's dad that they worked _very _closely." I said as I saw my dad blush.

" Those are rumors." my dad responded. I also heard him murmur to himself, " _I'm going to kill_ Jackson_."_ I giggled to myself about that. Then I got snapped back to reality when Jack said in his cute yet odd swagger,

"Anyways, where's the pizza?" I picked up a few nicknames from my mom, Jack's dad's was 'Seaweed Brain', that fit Jack perfectly. I guess it is true, like father like son.

"Youngling, pizza is unimportant at this moment," said Chiron in his usual dry teacher voice, "we must focus on the loss of a fearless demigod. Perhaps a quest is in order?" I was excited, my first day at camp, and a quest is issued! This is going to go great on my demigod blog (Even a teenage demigod needs _some_ version of Facebook)!

"Chiron, who's going?" I asked, "Is it going to be one of the veteran demigods? The ol' seven half-bloods? Or are they too old?" I kept asking questions nonstop, it's a problem of mine sometimes.

"Child, I think we shall have a meeting about this, the seven demigods and a handful of others." I was devastated, I pictured a bunch of old guys talking about how the children can't go because it was "dangerous". I was devastated because I'm, surprisingly, still considered as a child; hello, 12 years old here.

A few days later, another meeting was called, for everyone.

"Attention half-bloods, the council has decided to issue a quest. Although there were many arguments, we have decided that…" said Chiron, my excitement barely hidden, "The veterans shall not go on the quest." I literally jumped up in excitement. People's eyes were burning into me, some because of my sudden movement, and some because of my beauty (I noticed Jack was one of them).

"Anywho, the leader of the quest to find Reyna is not determined yet however. Another thing, as some of you know and some of you don't, the fleece has been stolen. We will issue another quest for that and the leader is decided, Jack Jackson!" Jack stood up proudly and smiled. Some of the girls fainted like they do in the old movies, I however did not. His dad was smiling proudly as well, while his mom's jaw was hanging open (very supportive mom I see). Then Chiron stomped his hooves to get everyone's attention "He will consult the oracle tomorrow when she is done recovering, she issued some random prophecies at the meeting, she's pretty disoriented." Then he sent everyone back to their cabins.

"Hey Claire," I heard someone say so I turned around quickly, "how's it going?" Turns out it was Jack with his swaggery smile.

"Very good," I answered, "I see you've been issued a quest, make sure I'm in it, will you?" I also batted my eyes at him and looked as pretty as possible so he would agree.

"Uh, um, uh…" Answered Jack, that happens a lot when I do that, and it usually means yes.

"Anyways, got to get to my cabin, bye." I said with my cutest smile.

"Um, oh, uh" he stammered, his eyes not leaving me as I walked to my cabin.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'll be responding to some of your comments here!**

**Guest: good work, But shouldn't ashlee and riley be at Camp Jupiter?**

**Me: Thanks! And, yes. I thought I wrote this in the story but, they came to visit from Camp Jupiter. And is it Ashlee and Riley? I thought it was Ashley and Rilee... Yeah. Also, I said Collin in the first chapter, no. It's Ashley and Rilee. Sorry for the confusion.**

**21 is awesome: Is it just me or does Constance seem... Evil? Just something about her**

**Me: Yeah, she does, doesn't she? I don't know about you but I love those types of characters.**

** Thanks for all the reviews guys! And thanks for reading!**


End file.
